The Sound of love too Bee throughout the years
by GoldCrown Prime
Summary: Soundwave and Bumblebee grow up together as friends and then lovers but the war gets in their way and what will happen when they see each other again on the battlefeild after years of seperation. story follows their life together and apart as they mature.
1. The Childhoood years Part 1

**The Sound of Love too Bee throughout the years**

**Ch1: The Childhood years Part 1**

A little mech sits peacefully in a swing watching all the other sparklings play without him. He see's how much fun they are having and longs to be accepted by them even if he is already aware that he will never be included.

The reason why this child is considered an outcast is because he refuses to speak a word much less allow a little moan to escape his vocalizer. The sparklet chooses not to speak because he realizes that even if he did utter a syllable that he would still be a freak to them because of how unbelievably high his intelligence quotient is for someone that is his age.

"Alright class recess is over so come inside!" The teacher yells from the doorway that leads into the school building.

All of the kids start to run into the school as fast as they can after the educator informs them that play time has come to an end. While on the opposite servo the silent child slowly gets out of the swing and makes his way to class.

When he does make it to class his fellow classmates are already in their seats. They begin to shout hurtful comments at him like retard, idiot, and many other impertinent words, expletives, and phrases at him as he calmly makes his way to his desk. The teacher allows the other students to harass the poor child as he finally takes his seat at the back of the room with no one sitting near him.

"Now that the retard has finally decided to grace us with his presence I can now introduce all of you to the new student that shall be joining our class." The educator explains, "You may come in now and say hi to the class sweetie."

After the ignorant educator finishes her sentence the door on the other side of the room opens up and a very young yellow mech walks in with big blue optics that examine the inhabitants of the classroom. The young mech goes over to where the teacher is and stands right next to her as he faces the class.

"Hi" he says at a low volume.

The educator smiles down at the shy little mech and asks, "Do you have a name sweetie?"

The yellow sparklet nods his helm yes and says, "It is Bumblebee."

"Well hi Bumblebee I am your new teacher would you like to go find yourself a place to sit so that we may begin our next lesson?"

"Yes " The youngling replies and goes all the way to the back of the room in order to sit next the speechless youngling.

The whole entire class (including Thunderblast) stares at him as if he has a glitch in his central processing unit.

Thunderblast looks nervously around the room and gives Bumblebee a pity smile before she says, "umm…Bumblebee sweetie maybe you should sit beside someone that you can actually carry on a conversation with like Starscream and Skyfire or Jazz and Prowl; those two defiantly need a third member in their little group."

Bee shakes his helm no and replies by saying, "No, I believe that I shall be just fine right here."

Thunderblast lets out a nervous laugh after Bee informs everyone that he shall be okay sitting next to the silent child.

"Okay, if you wish to be near that retard then that is your problem and not mine."

The class erupts into a fit of laughter at their teachers' sinister choice of words; the speechless mech slips down into his desk as if he can avoid the torment of their mirth.

"Class calm down. We do not have time to laugh at the idiot anymore." Thunderblast explains, "We must now get started with the next lesson." Thunderblast then turns her back towards the class so that she can write on the chalkboard.

"Hey" Bumblebee whispers to the quite sparkling.

The silent youngling looks up from the floor over to Bee who is smiling at him.

"What is your name?" Bumblebee questions with genuine curiosity in his vocalizer.

The other child points his index finger to a dirty name plate on his desk with the name 'Soundwave' inscribed on it in sloppy letters.

"So your name is Soundwave…I like it!" Bumblebee exclaims with a smile still on his face. Soundwave turns his helm away from Bee so that he will not see him blush in embarrassment.

When a couple of seconds pass Soundwave pulls out a pen and piece of paper and writes Bee a little note.

'_I like your designation as well Bumblebee.'_

Once Bumblebee finishes reading the note he then writes something underneath soundwaves' message and gives it back to him and his note reads,

'_My nickname is Bee so you can call me that instead. Do you have a nickname?'_

He then hands the note back to Soundwave who soon gives the note back to him with his answer.

'_People call me retard but that is the only nickname I have and it is not even real nickname. It is just a term people use to describe someone that they are incapable of comprehending because the veil of ignorance weighs heavily upon their shoulders.'_

Bumblebee reads this and quickly writes down a response and then gives the note back to him.

'_I like you Soundwave and I don't think you are a retard if anything you sound like a very intelligent person and I think I would like to be your friend but only if you wish to be mine._

_p.s. If you want to be my friend then check the yes box or the no box if otherwise.'_

Bee gives the note back to him and watches as Soundwave checks one of the boxes off. Soundwave then hands the letter back over to Bee.

Bumblebee then opens it up and reads soundwaves' answer and what he reads causes his face to light up in pure joy.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the idea for this story last night when I was remembering how I was abused in the first grade by my teacher and the rest of my class who would always call me a retard!<strong>

**I hope you all enjoy this so far and that you leave reveiws:)**

**I at least want to get three or more reveiws before I update:)**

**I apologize for any grammatical errors.**

**Happy Holidays:)**


	2. The Childhood years Part 2

**The Sound of Love too Bee throughout the years**

**The Childhood years Part 2**

**Soundwaves' P.O.V.**

**Four Months Later…**

I wake up from recharge and look at the clock that sits peacefully on my nightstand. Only nine minutes left until the last day of school starts and I cannot wait for it to begin but then again I dread the moment that it comes to an end because it is the last day that I will see Bumblebee (Well not really the last day; I will get to see him again on the first day of second grade but still the torture of not being with my best friend for two whole months is going to be intricate for me to stand).

I have grown so attached to Bumblebee over the past four months and I can honestly say that I have never cared about someone in the way that I care about him and the feelings I have for him when I get near him are so alien to me that I cannot even begin to compare them to any emotion that I have experienced before in the seven years that I have been living. I do not even have such foreign feelings for my Mommy and Daddy but I hypothesize that I would probably have emotions (like the ones I have for Bee) with them if they would not abuse me so much.

I can never come up with a logical explanation to as of why everyone loathes me except for the fact that I never speak which is not a good enough reason at all. Bumblebee is the only person who does show me affection. He is kind of like my night in shining armor because he always takes up for me when others hurt me whether it is in a physical or mental way.

As I lay in my bed thinking about all these things I can hear my Mommy and Daddy scream at each other from in their room that is just a few doors down from my room in the shack that I am forced to call home.

"_Chromia you are a whore and you know it you little bitch!"_ I hear dad yell at Mom.

"_What did I do to earn the title of 'whore' in your optics Blaster?" _Mommy yells back at Dad.

"_You cheated on me with that Decepticreep Barricade and don't tell me you did not because that little retarded bastard of yours is living evidence of your crime of lust! You fugly slut!"_

I do not eavesdrop on the rest of my parents fight because I am to spark broken to continue to listen to them. I can feel the tears of energon start to form in my optics that are hidden behind my facemask and within seconds the tears begin to cascade down my faceplates like water does when it runs off of a cliff creating a waterfall.

All of a sudden the sound of a bus putting on the breaks reaches my audio receptors and I quickly get out of bed and run outside to get on it and go to school.

* * *

><p>Once I sit down in my seat at the back of the bus, the bus begins to move.<p>

I try my best not to let a sob escape past my lips as I look out the window at all the fancy houses that we pass by on the road. I start to imagine how great all those peoples' lives must be and how they must have other people who actually give a damn about them and who would never hurt them in any way imaginable. They must always be content with their selves and the way that they are living. They shall never know what it is like to grow up poor with only one person in the world to care about you and your well being or what it is like to have people laugh at you just because you wear a facemask and refuse to utter a single syllable.

As I sit on the bus (thinking about how magnificent everyone else's existence is) my tummy starts to rumble and that is when I remember something significant…my lunch box.

I had forgotten to get my lunch box off of the kitchen table before I left for school so now I am going to have to starve for the rest of the day because I cannot afford the school's one dollar lunches (yes, that is how poor my family is) like everyone else can afford them.

My stomach rumbles again and this time it is loud enough to catch the attention of everyone on the bus.

"What is wrong with you retard?" I hear someone yell from the front of the vehicle.

"His family is too damn poor to afford my shit!" screams another person in response to the previous comment.

"I did not realize that the retard even had a family!"

Everyone riding on the bus bursts into sinister mirth at that last insult that was made by one of my ignorant peers and I begin to silently cry a river for the second time today.

* * *

><p>The bus puts on the breaks when we are at the front entrance of the elementary school and even though I was the last one to get on I was the very first person to get off.<p>

I ran all the way to class and sat at my grotesque little desk. I glance over at the desk next to mine and observe that Bumblebee here yet and that no one else is in the classroom. So I sit calmly at my desk all alone in the room and when a few minutes pass I fold my arms on top of my desk and lay my helm in them and start to cry my spark out. I do not even bother with holding the sobs back because what is the point since no living creature is around to hear my cries?

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebees' P.O.V.<strong>

I walk at an average pace down the hallway too my classroom. When I reach my intended destination I hear someone crying from the inside. I cautiously open the door to the room so that I shall not bring any attention to myself.

When I see who it is that is in such a melancholy state my spark beats in concern for the mech.

I slowly tip toe towards the mech whose face is buried in his arms.

When I am finally standing right next to him I carefully wrap my tiny arms around him in a hug and then I whisper a question into his audio receptors, "What is wrong Soundwave?"

Soundwave lifts his helm up a little to look at me as I continue to hug him. He then unfolds his arms and wraps them around my petite waist.

"They…wer…were figh…fighting…ag…again!" He sobs into my yellow armor.

I let go of soundwave in order to look at him better and he lets go of me in return. We are now just holding each others servos for the first time.

"What did your daddy say this time?" I ask him.

Soundwave sniffles before answering, "It was…it was not just Daddy Bee. It was…ev…everyone on…on the bus. Th…they…ah… all called me a retard again and it was all because my tummy was rumbling!"

I remove my right servo from his left servo and move it up to the side of his facemask that has the lock on it and without asking for my friend's permission I unlock it and take it off to see his tear soaked face that I had never had the privilege of gazing upon before this day.

Soundwave has an extremely handsome face for someone that is only two years older than me. His cheeks are really plump and the color of his facial armor is black with beautiful optics that are a lavender color and his chin is narrowed giving him a kind of sinister appearance.

He tries his best to give me a smile but he is grieving so hard that he is incapable of producing a proper one for me (which is okay because I know how he feels from personal experience at my previous school).

I watch as a tear starts to fall down his heavenly face but before it could reach the tip of his chin I took my thumb and wiped it away.

"Ewww, look at them they are gay!" yells some immature life form from the front of the classroom.

Soundwave quickly pulls his facemask down so that the intruder shall be unable to see his face while I turn my attention towards the owner of those words but alas I am incapable of pin pointing the origin of that comment because the whole entire class (including Ms. Thunderblast) is staring at us with disgusting expressions on their faces.

"That is it!" screams, "I am not doing it anymore even if this is the last day of school! I refuse to be in the same room as a retard and a queer!"

"You are going to regret every single word that just came out of your hideous mouth ." I inform her.

"Oh, am I now little Bumblebee?" She replies in a sarcastic manner and all of the kids standing around her begin to giggle.

"Yes, you are because of who my Father is in society."

"…and who is your Daddy sweetie?" She says in a degrading tone of voice.

"My 'Daddy' is Sentinel Prime."

After I educate everyone on who my Father is they all grow silent and now has a horrific expression on her grotesque face.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for any grammatical errors.<strong>

**If you want this to be the next story of mine that I update then please vote for it on the poll that I have just created:)**


	3. The Childhood years part 3

**PLease reveiw:)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sound of Love too Bee throughout the years<strong>

**The Childhood years Part 3**

**Bumblebees' P.O.V.**

"_Yes, you are because of who my Father is in society."_

"…_and who is your Daddy sweetie?" She says in a degrading tone of voice._

"_My 'Daddy' is Sentinel Prime"_

_After I educate everyone on who my Father is they all grow silent and now has a horrific expression on her grotesque face._

* * *

><p>"Come on Soundwave!" I yell as I grab my friend by his arm and drag him out of the classroom past our teacher and our peers (whom of which still display horrified expressions on their faceplates).<p>

After we both have fully exited the classroom I automatically start to run while still holding on too Soundwaves' arm.

* * *

><p>I take Soundwave outside the school building, past the playground, down the road and into the city where I drag him all the way to an old, rundown, out- of- business diner and this is where we stopped.<p>

"Uhhh…" Soundwave sighs while he tries to cool down his systems (which is what I am also trying to accomplish).

"Wh...Why are…we…why are we here?" Soundwave asks me through his panting.

"You shall find out in a few seconds." I reply and head on in to the diner with Soundwave pursuing me inside the abandoned business establishment.

* * *

><p>The inside of the diner is even more of an eye sore than the outside was because of all the filth that lingers in it. The place is covered in dust and some plates (that still have food on them) sit on the rotten tables; the chairs have their stuffing protruding out of them and broken glass is scattered all over the floor but even though this place exceeds more than one health code violation I do not seem to mind any of it at all. I am just melancholy by the fact that Soundwave has to rest his gorgeous optics on all of it.<p>

"Bee, maybe we should get out of here." Soundwave informs me but I ignore him.

I take one of my best friends' servos and escort him to the kitchen area of the restaurant where it smells of mold and God only knows what else.

When we are in the kitchen I spot the two mechs that I had hoped would be here at this time.

The two mechs both have their backs turned towards us as they watch the news on a small old television; completely oblivious to the fact that Soundwave and I are in the room with them. One of the mechs has scratched up black armor and is covered in spikes while the other mech looks extremely out of place because his yellow armor appears to be new and very shiny.

"Bumblebee let's get the hell out of this place before they see us." Soundwave whispers to me as he starts to tug at my servo but I let go of him and run over to the yellow mech and poke him on his back. The mech then turns around to see who it is and once he spots me he shoots up out of his seat and gives me a bear hug.

"Oh my baby!" my uke creator exclaims but then his moment of joy comes to an end once he realizes what time it is.

"Wait a minute…aren't you supposed to be in school now?" He asks as he releases me from his iron grasp in order to look at me.

"He doesn't need school Sunstreaker because he is going to be a bounty hunter like me aren't ya son?" My other creator asks me from his seat in front of the television as he gulps down a cube of high grade energon and I answer my Daddy by saying, "Hell yeah bitches!" but this earns me a slap on the back of my helm from my Mommy mech.

"You are not going to be anything like your father Bumblebee and as for you Lockdown since you have educated our son on the subject of your _colorful_ vocabulary you are not going to be getting any for a month!"

"Mommy what does that mean?" I ask him as I look up at him with innocence in my big blue spacebridge-like optics.

"It means that...um…uh…Oh my goodness Bee who is your little friend over there?" Mommy mech asks in a puzzled tone of voice.

"Oh no I almost forgot!" I exclaim as I turn around to see Soundwave cowering in the corner of the unsanitary kitchen.

I quickly run over to him and drag him by his servo over to my parents so that I may introduce all of them to each other.

"Soundwave I have something to confess…you see I lied to everyone in the classroom about who my Daddy was…and well…I lied because I wanted them to feel fear and judging by their facial expressions they did…um…well…these two mechs here are my real parents and the drunk sitting right there is my real Daddy (I point to where Daddy is sitting and he holds up his high grade as if to say 'yes I am his Daddy' to Soundwave.) and this is my Mommy who is a mech…but one day he is going to get something about him changed and I cannot wait to see what it is!" I shout the last few words that I say and for some odd reason Mommy mech slaps me on the back of my helm and Daddy starts to spew High grade out of his mouth as he laughs (I did not say anything funny...Did I?). Soundwave on the other servo just continues to stand right next to me without moving an inch.

"Soundwave…are you mad at me now for lying to you?"

Soundwave shakes his helm 'no' and without any warning embraces me in a bear hug (that is not as life threatening as my Mommy's).

"Wha…what's this for Soundwave?" I question him as I wrap my arms around him in return (for some strange reason my spark begins to feel as if it is going to beat right out of its chamber as I reciprocate the action but I have no clue why because it did not do that the last time I hugged my friend…maybe I have a spark problem).

"It is for being my friend and not just an ordinary friend but my bestest one and my only one for that matter." Soundwave whispers these loving words to me so that my parents cannot hear him and then he lets me go as I let him go in return.

"So you're Soundwave?" Mommy asks him with a smile on his face.

Soundwave nods his helm 'yes' in response to the question.

"I told you he was shy Mama." I say and even though I could not see Soundwaves' angelic face I knew he was blushing because of the way he placed his servos behind his back and rubbed the tip of one of his stabilizing servos into the rotten floorboards.

"Mama if it is okay with you…um…can I not go back to school and can Soundwave stay here with me for a little while? Please it is the last day of school so please please please pleaseeeeee!" I beg and get down on my knees to add more drama to the current situation.

"What will your little friends parents say about him staying over?"

I was about to respond to Mommy mechs question but Soundwave beat me to the punch.

"They will not care. They very rarely do." I hear soundwave mumble the last part but my Mama does not seem too hear it.

"Well okay then but just be careful alright?"

"We shall Mommy." I say and he leans down to kiss me on my helm.

"Come on Soundwave I want to show you everything in my room!" I yell as I get off the floor and run out of the kitchen with Soundwave running right behind me as I lead him through the dining area and into one of the restrooms (that used to be a restroom but isn't now because it is my bedroom and has been ever since Daddy became a wanted criminal. Mommy said that Daddy was hired to put some mech out of his misery in which I kind of don't understand why Daddy is a criminal because Daddy said that he was doing the man a favor and he also got a lot of money for us to use to buy food and more High grade so that Daddy won't get grumpy anymore).

* * *

><p><strong>Soundwaves' P.O.V.<strong>

When we got to Bumblebee's room the first thing I noticed was that there were a lot of holes in the wall (but not as much holes that are in my room at my house) his bed is a pile of rags (just like mine accept I only have two rags for a bed while he has like a bunches and bunches of them) the windows in his room are broken (like the windows in mine) and his room is basically dirty just like mine(I never knew we had so much in common when it came down to the way we both live aside from the fact that his parents are the same gender and they appear to love him).

"Well what do you think soundwave?" He asks me with his servos on his hips.

"It looks like my room back at my house…except there are no bathroom stalls in my room."

"Oh…well what do you want to do now? We cannot go outside because the police are always out there and Daddy says that 'they are heartless bastards who separate young children from their innocent until proven guilty parents'…whatever that means; Do you know what that means Soundwave?"

I shake my helm 'no' in response to what he had asked me.

"Uhm…I figured such…anyways so what do you wanna do? We can watch an 'R' rated movie that I stole from my Mommy and Daddy that I have not watched yet or we can just sit on my pile of rags and play truth or dare. I personally want to play truth or dare because I do not have a way of playing that 'R' rated movie…yet…you just wait Mommy and Daddy one day soon I will find out why I am not permitted to view those kinds of videos." Bumblebee says the last sentence mostly to himself and not me.

"Truth or dare sounds nice."

"Okay well come over here and sit in front of me." Bee explains as he sits down on his pile of rags.

I go over to where he is and sit down where he had ordered me to sit.

"I shall start first Soundwave…truth or dare?"

"Dare" I reply.

"I dare you too…um…lift up your facemask!"

"Seriously Bee that is the best dare you can come up with?"

"You will see where I am going with this in a couple of minutes…ha ha…now lift it up damn it!"

"Okay okay" I say as I lift my facemask up to reveal my face to him once more.

"Now it is your turn." Bumblebee informs me and I roll my optics at him.

"Truth or dare?"

"I pick…um…uh…"

"We are not getting any younger Bumblebee."

"Shut up! I am thinking…um…uh…um…I pick…um uhhhh…I pick truth!"

"Will you always be my friend?" I ask knowing that he will say 'yes'.

"No"

When I hear that dreaded word come out of his mouth my spark breaks in half and I know he sees what he has done to me because my face is exposed to him and the expression that I now display on my faceplates is as plain as day.

"Wha…what?" I sob, "Wha… wha…why?"

"Because of this" he says and what he did next shocked me.

He tackled me down onto the rotten floor and kissed me while sitting on my chest!

At first I had no clue how to react and I was panicking because only grownups and teenagers kissed but after a couple of seconds I started to relax and that is when I began to kiss my friend back.

* * *

><p>When the kiss (that lasted longer than ten seconds) came to an end Bumblebee continued to sit on my chest as we stared into each others optics.<p>

"Truth or dare?" Bumblebee asks me.

"Truth" I respond.

"Will you always be my friend?"

"No"


	4. Glimpse of The Present OTSWL

**The Sound of love too Bee throughout the years**

**Ch. 4: Glimpse of the present  
>(On The same Wavelength)<strong>

"SOUNDWAVE!" A sinister looking mech screams into The Communications officers audio receptors while his unconscious body rests on a medical table. The silent killer is hooked up to life support and has major wounds gracing every inch of his slender frame.

"With the upmost respect Lord Megatron, I do not think that by yelling in his face that he is going to come out of stasis lock anytime soon." explains a red mech who is staring at Soundwaves' vital stats that are displayed on one of the many monitors that the third in command is hooked up too.

"Well then Knockout, when do you believe he will wake up from his stasis 'nap'?" Megatron asks in his usual degrading tone of voice.

"Hmmm…Judging by the critical damage that he and The yellow Autobot inflicted upon each other, I would say it is going to be a good seven months before he comes out of it but only if he still shows signs of brainwave activity like he is showing right at this very moment."

"Are his brainwaves strong enough for him to make it?" Megatron questions in a very out-of -character way.

"Yes, they are; actually if you want a more specific answer I would say that he is dreaming a memory since his brain activity is so high."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at The Autobot base…<strong>

"He is dreaming a what?" Optimus asks his medic in utter confusion.

"Bumblebee is dreaming a memory so, in more common terms, he is reliving all of the significant events that have occurred throughout the years of his life." Ratchet explains once more to his leader in his usual annoyed fashion.

"Ohhh… I know what you are saying Ratchet." The Prime comments feeling embarrassed for asking such a foolish question.

"So it is going to almost be seven months before he wakes?" Bulkhead questions to make sure he had heard the old (sarcastically annoying) medic correctly a few minutes ago.

"Uhhh..." The old Autobot medic sighs, "Yes, I thought I already said that but, apparently, nobody was listening to me."

"Wha…what made them almost kill each other? I mean, Bumblebee was not even doing anything of significance for our cause and neither was Soundwave for his fellow Decepticons…at least that is what it appeared to be when both, The Decepticons and us came across their bodies in the desert." Arcee sobs from beside the unconscious Autobot scout whose body resides on an operation table.

"Well there is always the possibility that they are on opposing factions and that they almost killed each other because of that little fact." Ratchet sarcastically states as he types something into a monitor.

Ratchet's words seem to have a negative effect on Arcee as she continues to cry even harder than she was crying before Ratchets little degrading comment.

"You sure do know how to make people feel better Ratchet." Miko states with her arms folded in her usual huff. But Ratchet just ignores her as he persists in typing away on the monitor.

"Hey did you hear me you aft hole?" Miko screams at the medic from her place on the inside balcony.

"Uhhh…yes, I did but, there is an action that is widely known as 'ignoring' that I am doing to you at this very moment. Maybe you should get a dictionary and look up its definition. That is if you are literate." Ratchet snaps back at the adolescent human girl.

"Are you doing anything of significance on that monitor or are you just researching porn?" Miko impertinently comments as a triumphant smirk travels across her face from the reaction that she has successfully won from the now infuriated Autobot medic.

"I AM NOT THAT KIND OF SICK DEMENTED PERSON! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION I JUST SO HAPPEN TO BE TRACKING THE NOW DEFENSLESS DECEPTICON SHIP!" Ratchet exclaims, in Miko's face through his uncontrollable rage at her childish accusation.

"Wait…you are locked on to The Nemesis?" Optimus questions in shock at this newly discovered piece of information. While everyone else in the base stares in shock at Ratchet who snubs his 'nose' up at all of them.

"Yes, I have and if I can locate the area of the ship where they store all of their energon then we can ground bridge to that particular area of the war ship and retrieve a couple of energon cubes to help speed up Bee's healing process…and for us to consume as well." Ratchet explains in a 'matter of fact' manner.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Get back to locating their energon storage facility you glitch!" Miko commands.

Ratchet narrows his sky blue optics at the impertinent homo sapien who reciprocates the old medic's cold expression. Ratchet then rolls his optics at Miko and returns to his (apparently intricate) work.

Miko does the same except, she returns to her position on the sofa where she continues on in playing her video games.


End file.
